


Fingerfertig

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [24]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Crochet, Fluff and Humor, Fluffyfest, Friendship, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wool, Workplace Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Auch bei den Forensikern weiß man: Handarbeit ist wieder in!





	Fingerfertig

Mittags war er mit Zweien aus der Toxikologie davon, man würde wohl auswärts essen. Sie selber schlang eilig ihren Salat herunter, und saß dann für den Rest der Pause in der Kaffeeküche am Abschluss ihres kleinen Privatprojekts. Zwischenzeitlich kamen andere Kollegen vorbei, schauten ihr ein wenig zu, und lobten ihre Fingerfertigkeit.  
Dann hörte sie wieder die Schritte ihres Chefs auf dem Flur; viel früher als sie ihn zurückerwartet hatte. Vielleicht waren die Auswärts-Pläne wegen dem miesen Wetter aufgegeben worden? Kurz überlegte sie, all ihre Arbeit wegzupacken und vor ihm geheim zu halten, aber dann beschloss sie, dass es ihr eigentlich egal war. Somit entdeckte er ein paar Momente später seine treue Mitarbeiterin, wie sie offensichtlich ein Jäckchen für ein Baby häkelte. Neben ihr auf dem Tisch lagen bereits eine klitzekleine Mütze, und sogar Schuhe im selben Stil und aus derselben Wolle. Sein Blick war wie zu erwarten köstlich.

„Es ist nicht das, was Sie denken, Chef.“  
„Was denk ich denn?“  
„Sie denken: 'Mutterschutz und Elternzeit. Was erlaubt die sich?' “  
„Falsch. Ich dachte natürlich 'Wer ist der Vater?'“  
Noch etwas argwöhnisch blieb er im Türrahmen stehen, und schien auf weitere Erläuterung von ihr zu warten. Sie tat ihm den Gefallen. „Eine Freundin ist Mutter geworden. Sie liegt gerade gar nicht mal so weit entfernt von uns. Ich dachte mit dem Geschenk hier noch etwas Zeit zu haben, aber nun ist das Kind gestern, drei Wochen vor Termin, zur Welt gekommen. Also muss ich schnell machen, morgen geh ich sie besuchen.“  
Erst jetzt schien er beruhigt. Er trat näher und begutachtete ihre Handarbeit, als ob er Ahnung von der Materie hätte.  
„Warum haben Sie nicht einfach was gekauft?“  
„Ich wollte ein bisschen was Persönlicheres schenken.“  
„Hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie stricken können.“  
„Häkeln. Wieso denn nicht?“ Dass sie es sich nach vielen Jahren erst für diesen Anlass wieder neu beigebracht hatte, musste er ja nicht unbedingt wissen.  
„Na ja, das ist so etwas …“ Weibliches? Großmütterliches? Sie hatte gerade zwei potentielle Mordwaffen in den Händen, also wollte er sie nicht unnötig provozieren. Lieber brachte er den Satz nicht ganz zu Ende, sondern griff einen neuen Gedanken auf:  
„Warum haben Sie weiße Wolle genommen? Das saut das Baby doch alles ein.“  
„Solche Schmutzfinken sind Neugeborene noch nicht. Schlimmer wird es, wenn sie langsam mobiler werden, aber bis dahin ist er auch schon wieder aus meinen Sachen rausgewachsen.“  
„Ein Junge?“  
Sie nickte. „Benjamin-Bertil.“  
„Ha! Da sag noch einer, Doppelnamen sterben aus.“  
Die winzigen Schuhe passten bei ihm gerade so auf Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Er ließ sie an seiner Hand über den Tisch zu ihr zurückspazieren. Mit der Kinderei brachte er sie zum Lächeln, womit es aber schnell wieder vorbei war, als er vorschlug: „Ich könnte auch was Wolliges gebrauchen. Der Winter soll kalt werden.“  
„Kaufen Sie einfach was.“  
„Wie wär's mit ein bisschen was Persönlicherem?“ Seine Augen schienen die restliche Wolle abzumessen, ob da nicht auch noch ein netter Schal herausspringen könnte. Sie ignorierte seine subtile Forderung, schloss mit der letzten Reihe des Rückenteils ab, und legte diesen dann prüfend zu den anderen Stücken, die das Jäckchen formen würden.  
„Was meinen Sie, Professor?“  
„Locker-elegant mit klassischen Schnitt. Die anderen Säuglinge werden grün vor Neid.“

++++

Einige Wochen später, am letzten Tag vor dem Weihnachtsurlaub, bekam er von ihr ein verdächtig weiches Päckchen.  
„Machen Sie's erst morgen auf. Ich will nicht, dass Sie es mir gleich wieder an den Kopf schmeissen.“  
„Als ob ich jetzt noch warten könnte.“ Wie abzusehen machten ihn ihre Worte so neugierig, dass er das bunte Papier entschieden sofort aufriss. Und dann ratlos auf den Inhalt blickte.  
„Was soll das sein?“  
„Dafür hat die Wolle gerade noch gereicht.“  
„Was ist das?“  
„Haben Sie keine Idee?“  
Er drehte die beiden wollenen Quadrate grübelnd zwischen seinen Händen. „Als Waschlappen taugen die nicht. Sind das … Topflappen?“  
„Genau! Ich hatte die Idee, als Sie sich im Labor neulich die Finger verbrannt haben.“ Das war alles andere als lustig gewesen, links trug er deswegen immer noch zwei Pflaster. War das Präsent auch neckisch gemeint - seine Mitarbeiterin blickte so dermaßen zufrieden über ihren Einfall drein, dass er seinen eigentlich schon auf der Zunge liegenden schnippischen Kommentar gnädig hinunterschluckte. Erst recht, als er bemerkte, dass auf beiden Stücken seine Initialen zu finden waren. Soviel zu Geschenken mit dem gewissen persönlichen Etwas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich hieß das Kapitelchen "Kindereien", aber dann sah ich, dass justinterest schon mal eine fic mit dem Titel schrieb. Hoppla, Sorry! Für unser kleines Fandom gibt es doch wirklich echt einen erstaunlich großen Haufen fanfiction. <3


End file.
